Daisy Johnson (Earth-199999)
, | Relatives = Unnamed mother; Unnamed father | Universe = Earth-199999 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Female | Height = 5'5" | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Hacker, S.H.I.E.L.D. agent | Education = High School dropout | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Joss Whedon; Jed Whedon; Maurissa Tancharoen | First = Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Season 1 1 | Quotation = For years the truth was hidden. People from other times. Other worlds. Heroes. But now we know - they're among us. | Speaker = Skye | QuoteSource = Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Season 1 1 | HistoryText = Skye was discovered by S.H.I.E.L.D. agents after they located an 0-8-4 in the Hunan province of China. After members of the team that found Skye started to be killed off, Agent Linda Avery sent the infant to St. Agnes Orphanage. Skye bounced between different foster homes who never kept her around for long, saying that she "wasn't a good fit." When she was nine she stayed with a family, called the Brodys, that Skye particularly wanted to like her, but they soon sent her back to the orphanage. Skye then became a member of the Rising Tide, an anonymous network of hacktivists dedicated to exposing the existence of superhumans and powered individuals. When Skye witnessed Michael Peterson's display of superpowers during an accident which would kill a normal human being, she advised him to run, because she knew that S.H.I.E.L.D. would try to cover up his actions, and told him where to find her in her van. However, after the meeting with Peterson, she was caught by S.H.I.E.L.D. agents Coulson and Ward, and taken to a secret S.H.I.E.L.D. base for interrogation. She was ultimately convinced by Phil Coulson and Agent Ward to assist S.H.I.E.L.D. in finding Peterson. When she was escorted to her van in order to recover his research to help S.H.I.E.L.D., the agent that escorted her was knocked out by Peterson, who forced Skye to take him to a train station, and to erase all the information she could find about him. Secretly, Skye managed to tell S.H.I.E.L.D. where to find them, and Peterson was finally taken into custody. After the situation, Coulson offered Skye a spot in their team. Some time later, Skye was emptying her van as the agents prepared for takeoff, while Ward was talking with Coulson and May and stating she wasn't qualified to be a S.H.I.E.L.D agent. Coulson countered stating that Skye will serve great as a consultant specifically because she doesn't think like an agent, despite Agent May's argument that the girl was not cleared for combat. Jemma Simmons and Leo Fitz greeted Skye and then gave her a tour of the plane before Ward gave her an emergency procedures pamphlet. The team then traveled to an unpaved airfield in Peru, to an Incan archaeological site in Llactapata. Skye offered to warn nearby residents, but Coulson instructed her not to publicize the discovery in order to keep the investigation "quiet and contained". When a mission required the team to infiltrate the mansion of Ian Quinn to rescue scientist Franklin Hall, Skye volunteered for the assignment as she was the only member of the team with a plausible reason for being there without a cover story. Although she initially appeared to genuinely side with Quinn, when Quinn confronted her about her allegiance to S.H.I.E.L.D. for their attempts to suppress technological development, Skye stated that she preferred the big brother willing to stand up for his little brother when he needed protection- using an analogy previously made by Ward during a training session- rather than Quinn's attempt to defy the rules because they didn't benefit him. When a hack from Miles Lydon endangered the life of "Registered Gifted" man Chan Ho Yin, Coulson's team sought to bring him into custody. Tipped off by Skye, Lydon evaded capture and met up with Skye at his Austin, Texas, apartment. Coulson, fearing that Skye might turn, tasked agent Melinda May to follow her. She confronted Skye and Lydon at his apartment and took them into custody. While in custody, Skye tried to convince her team that Lydon was a good man who only believed in freedom of information. However, when Ward provided evidence that Lydon sold the information about Chan to mysterious sellers for one million dollars, she realized that he was not the man she thought he was. Skye helped Ward extract Coulson and May when the operation to rescue Chan went bad. Afterward, Coulson gave Skye an ultimatum-- come clean with him, or be left behind. Skye decided to tell Coulson the truth about her quest for her parents and agreed to the stipulation of wearing a monitoring bracelet, one that keeps her from operating electronic equipment, in return for being allowed to stay with S.H.I.E.L.D. While Coulson was getting a medical check up, Skye joined Fitz and Simmons in doing mock impressions of Ward after he complained that the night-night pistol was an ounce too heavy. The team is then sent to investigate a mysterious death in which the victim was left floating in mid-air. Skye begins tracking an electromagnetic disturbance leading to a second victim, before determining that the two were both firefighters involved in the clean-up of the Battle of New York. After finding the third person involved, but they discovered the three firefighters claimed a Chitauri helmet, unintentionally contracting an alien virus. While en route to the Sandbox to dispose of the helmet, they discover that Simmons was infected. Skye watched helplessly with Ward as Simmons attempted to find a cure, which she ultimately does. Skye then gave Simmons a big hug. When the team extracted Agent Shaw, who was carrying vital data, Skye offered to decrypt it, but Coulson revealed that the intelligence was classified under Level 8, which every S.H.I.E.L.D. took in stride, explaining that hierarchy of the organization. They arrive at the Hub to deliver the data. Skye attempted to follow Coulson, May and Ward into the briefing room, but her bracelet prevented her from entering. While Ward and Fitz went on a mission to disable the Overkill device, Skye questioned Coulson as to why S.H.I.E.L.D. was not mobilizing resources to extract their teammates. Coulson only tells her to "Trust the System" and walked away. Thus, she collaborated with Simmons to hack the Level 8 server. Unfortunately, Simmons was caught by Agent Jasper Sitwell and proved to be a terrible liar under Skye's coaching, before accidentally stunning him with the Night-Night Pistol. Skye then searched the server and tempted to peek at the redacted file of herself, she focuses on helping her friends, and discovered that there was no plan to extract Ward and Fitz, before being discovered by Coulson. ]] | Powers = | Abilities = * Skye is an extremely skilled computer hacker, stating that computer code comes naturally to her. * She is trained at hand-to-hand combat by Agent Ward, and that training proved to be successful and efficient. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = * Skye's van: Skye lives out of her van which contains her computer and all her equipment including GPS and recording gear. * S.H.I.E.L.D. Globemaster: After Agent Coulson brought Skye onto his team, she moved onto his plane, the S.H.I.E.L.D. Globemaster, informally known as "The Bus." | Weapons = | Notes = * Chloe Bennet appears as Skye as a regular character on Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.. * When Coulson gave her her S.H.I.E.L.D. agent badge and she had passed every required S.H.I.E.L.D. exam, Agent Hand precised "for a Level 1 agent". * The orphanage she grew up in gave her the name "Mary Sue Poots." | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Computer Hacking Skills Category:0-8-4 Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Clearance Level 1 Agents